Dieses Mal für Immer
by Jibbs4ever
Summary: Auf der Hochzeit von Tony & Ziva taucht Gibbs mit einer unbekannten Schönheit auf. Wie wird Jenny reagieren?


Ich hab gedacht ich tu auch mal was für den Deutschen Bereich 

Die Story (und alle die ich heute noch poste) könntet ihr eventuell von kennen, das ist nämlich meine „Homebase"

Disclaimer: NCIS gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. (No copyright infringement intended)  
Genre: Romantik  
Pairing: Jibbs  
Nebenpairing: Tiva  
Inhalt: Auf der Hochzeit von Tony und Ziva erscheint Gibbs mit einer unbekannten Schönheit. Wie wird Jenny reagieren?  
Titel: Diese Mal für Immer

Raitin: M

"Möchtest du, Anthony DiNozzo, die hier anwesende Ziva David zu deiner dir angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?" Tony warf Ziva einen liebevollen Blick zu "Ja, Ich will!"  
"Und möchtest du, Ziva David, den hier anwesenden Anthony DiNozzo zu deinem dir angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Gesundheit und Krankheit bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?" Noch immer ruhte Tony's Blick auf ihr. Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte "Ja, Ich will!"  
"Dann erkläre ich euch zu rechtmäßig verbundenen Eheleuten. Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen" der Priester lächelte. Er hatte schon viele Hochzeiten miterlebt und er wusste einfach, dass diese Ehe für Immer halten würde.  
Tony zog seine Ziva an sich und küsste sie.

Es war eine wunderschöne Hochzeit gewesen und das obwohl sie nur 3 Wochen Zeit hatten um alles vorzubereiten nachdem Gibbs sein OK gegeben hat.  
Es wurde geredet, gelacht und getanzt. Alle verstanden sich prima. Nach dem gemeinsamen Essen mit allen Gästen zog sich Jen in den Schlosspark zurück. Sie ließ den Tag Revue passieren.  
Die wunderschöne Zeremonie, das Glück das Ziva und Tony ausstrahlten und Jethro ... Nein, sie verbot sich an ihn zu denken.  
Er hatte den ganzen Abend mit einer langbeinigen, rothaarigen Schönheit getanzt und sie hatte sich ein paar Mal dabei erwischt wie sie zu ihm hinüberstarrte. 'Wieso muss es nur so verdammt schwer sein?' Bei dem erneuten Gedanken an Jethro zerriss es ihr fast das Herz 'Paris ist schon lange vorbei' Es war schwer zu akzeptieren aber wenn sie ihn vergessen wollte musste sie nach vorne schauen 'Ich habe es verdient glücklich zu sein auch wenn das heißt ohne ihn zu leben. Du musst stark sein, irgendwann wird es aufhören weh zu tun'  
Zuversichtlich, irgendwann wirklich ohne ihn glücklich zu sein, setzte sie sich auf eine Bank, zog die Beine an und beobachtete den Mond. Sie lächelte, es war eine wunderschöne Nacht und sie spürte eine innere Zufriedenheit, jetzt da sie sich daran gewöhnte ihn aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen. "Es wird aufhören weh zu tun" versicherte sich Jenny noch einmal selbst.  
"Es wird niemals aufhören weh zu tun, Jen und du weißt das auch"  
Jen erschrak als Jethro plötzlich neben ihr stand "Was tust du denn hier?"  
"Du lenkst zwar vom Thema ab, aber ich habe dich gesucht" Jethro setzte sich ganz nah zu ihr, doch Jen rutschte sofort von ihm weg. "Warum?"  
"Keine Ahnung, ich wollte dich sehen" er lächelte.  
"Du hast mich gesehen, jetzt kannst du wieder gehen" erwiderte Jen hart.  
"Ich möchte aber lieber hier bleiben, bei dir!" nach einem kurzen Zögern entschloss er sich weiter zu sprechen "Ich habe gesehen wie du mich den ganzen Abend angesehen hast"  
"Ich habe viele Leute heute Abend angesehen" sagte Jen ausweichend, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Hauch Rosa auf ihr Gesicht stahl.  
"Komm schon, Jen" er nahm seine Hand und legte sie ihr auf die Wange.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erlaubte sie sich diese Zärtlichkeit zu genießen und es wurde ihr heiß und kalt zugleich. Ihr Denken setzte aus und ihre Hände zitterten bevor sie sich seiner Berührung entzog. Enttäuscht ließ er die Hand sinken 'Was hast du erwartet? Du kannst nicht verlangen, dass sie dir freudestrahlend in die Arme fällt und deine heutige Begleitung einfach vergisst' schalt er sich in Gedanken selbst. Er gab ja zu, dass er sie mit Flora hatte Eifersüchtig machen wollen. Er hatte ja nicht gewusst, wie gut es funktionieren würde. Er wollte nicht ohne sie sein.  
"Jen ich kann dir das alles erklären" Jethro war sich seiner Schuld bewusst  
"Du musst mir nichts erklären. Sie ist jung, hübsch und sexy. Was willst du mehr?" antwortete Jenny hart.  
"Dich, ich will dich Jen" Jethro wusste wenn er sie jetzt nicht verlieren wollte musste er ihr die Wahrheit sagen. "Ich wollte dich eifersüchtig machen, deine Reaktion sehen, ich weiß es ist kindisch"  
"Du hast Recht, das ist das kindischste was du je gemacht hast" Sie konnte noch genau 2 Sekunden ernst bleiben bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach in das Jethro nach wenigen Augenblicken mit einfiel.  
Als sich Beide nach ein paar Minuten gefangen hatten lag eine ganz besondere Stimmung in der Luft.  
Jethro fasste sich ein Herz. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und dieses Mal lies sie es zu "Jen, die Zeit in Paris war was ganz Besonderes" Er nahm seine Hand aus ihrer und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Jenny's Haut brannte unter seinen Fingern. Ihr stockte der Atem und sie schloss die Augen. Sie gab sich ihm ganz hin und er führte seine Hand an ihren Hals, eine Spur aus Feuer hinterlassend. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie direkt in seine. Sie sah sein Verlangen nach ihr in ihnen. Jen atmete stoßweise aus "Jetzt ist es etwas anderes, stimmt's?" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr "Du hast Recht, jetzt ist es etwas anderes" auch seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Jethro nahm seine zweite Hand an ihren Hals, er hielt ihr Gesicht in Händen und sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen mit all ihren Empfindungen und ihrer Liebe darin. Ihre Lippen trennten nur noch Millimeter doch noch warteten sie. Im selben Augenblick flüsterten Beide "Dieses Mal für Immer" Nach diesen Worten konnte sie nichts mehr davon abhalten sich zu küssen und es war als würden ihre Seelen miteinander verschmelzen "Ich liebe dich" flüsterten wieder Beide und wollten sich nicht wieder voneinander trennen. Und auch diese Verbindung sollte für die Ewigkeit sein.

Ende


End file.
